sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Identity-Usage Practice" (Private Roleplay with SonicSilva1)
Belle and O.B. Hoot found themselves suddenly vanishing from the world they knew into a different one. Their energy had caused a teleportation ability to manifest and they were now standing in the middle of a street. The temperature was hotter, but not uncomfortably. The city was large and circular, with spiraling buildings and white marble streets about. The population appeared to be completely mobian. They seemed to be close enough to the edge of this circle city to notice the vast desert surrounding it. Belle looked around,a bit confused as where she was. "Hello? Hoot?" She called for him. No answer from him. She was beginning to get worried so she tried calling again. Still no response. She ran around the place, trying to figure out where he is. "Hoot? Are you here? Or maybe over there?" She ran around, bustling through people. The more worried she got, the brighter she glowed. Eventually, she sat down near a building and glowed a soft blue. "Where is he? And where is Asonja too? I didn't see a black hedgehog or an Owl...am I alone here?" She asked herself, quietly. The civilians about the area took note of her sudden glowing. Most walked past though one man pulled out a phone as he went. There was a particularly tall and large skyscraper in the distance that held a large "C" just below the title "Capital Towers". She looked at it the tower, glaring at it for a bit. "Capital Towers?" She muttered to herself as she went back to looking around. A minute later, a blue and black hovering car drove up. It slowed while getting some yards from Belle as an officer walked out. He did not have his weapons in his hand, but he did approach her. "Ma'am?" She looked up, slightly confused. "Y-yes?" She stood. "I'm with the NMPD Special Divisions," He introduced, pointing to his bade. "We respond to any calls concerning supernatural events and people that are seen without being filed before. You aren't in any trouble at the moment, but I do need to ask you some questions concerning your person and being here." "O-okay..." She started to glow a faint color, shaking a bit. "Uhh...w-what do you want to know?" He pulled out an electronic pad and a pen. "Can you give me your name please?" "Uhh...M-my name is Belle." She answered simply. "Can you tell me why you are here?" "I...I don't know! I was...somewhere else and then I just appeared here..." She says. The glow started to get brighter, almost noticeable." The officer looked up from his pad for a moment. "Alright, Ma'am please try to stay calm. You don't know how you arrived here? Can you tell me where you were before?" "I was in a smaller city than this. And it wasn't around a desert like this one." She said, taking some deep breaths. The glow was starting to fade. "Can you explain to me anything that you would consider supernatural about yourself?" She seemed more nervous this time. "Uhh...I don't know? I just kinda got here one day." She shrugged. (This isn't too important but I just wanted to point out: We didn't roleplay Belle and Hoots figuring out the name of their species yet. Is this something you'd rather they know already or learn from someone in this roleplay?) (I suppose they can learn from someone else. Sorry bout that) (Is all good, just thought you'd want to know.) (Well, now that I know, we can make this slightly more interesting. Go ahead, I fixed her line.) (Alrightiness.) "Alright, now, I'm going to use a scanner to make sure there isn't anything radioactive or unstable in your structure. Is that alright with you?" "I guess...? As long as it doesn't hurt me, I'm alright." She said, feeling a bit more calm at this point, but still worried about what's going to happen. The officer nodded and pulled out a phone-looking device. A small beam moved up and down her from it, a beeping going off. "Alright... well there seems to be a lot of energy inside of you, but your body is containing it well enough. Do you have a blood-type?" "Uhh...I do not know." She looked at her arms, confused.